


Morning Repose

by HolmesApothecary



Series: Homeward Bound [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, M/M, this is very quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesApothecary/pseuds/HolmesApothecary
Summary: David Rose and some hard-won peace.





	Morning Repose

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little thing that can be read as part of a series or on its own.

Coffee in hand, he settles into the porch swing wrapped in a blanket scarf he had forgotten he even owned. Wisps of fog cling to the grass in the field across the street, leftover from yesterday’s muggy rain. It was that weird in-between moment of summer falling into autumn. Hot days with cool mornings—changes coming soon.

Pulling his feet up onto the bench of the swing, he toys with the idea of grabbing his journal, of sketching the scene before him or even finishing the last of the book he’s been reading. But then, the smell of the coffee, the cool air on his face pulls him back—back to this moment of just absolute stillness. 

In another life, he realizes, he hadn’t known how to be still...to live in peace and quiet. It had always been about the next thing, the next art piece, the next drug, the next person, the next version of himself. When that life was over, he had panicked at the mere idea of being still—immobile—tied to this town.

But now, five years into this new life...he luxuriates in the calm as much as he once did in fine things. His life is busy—full of work and family and love and all the day to day things that people take for granted—but the stillness is still there. There in mornings on the porch swing and quiet whispers about the future late at night in bed with his husband. In lazy afternoons reading on the couch and in sketches of red and orange sunsets while in the hammock. And there in all the moments where he has learned to just let himself be...be here in his skin, just him with his thoughts. He is still sometimes so surprised to find how much he likes those moments. 

Hearing the door to the house open, he looks up. Patrick smiles over the rim of his steaming cup of tea. Still a little sleepy-looking with a riot of bedhead curls, he drops down to sit beside him, careful of the tea and of jostling the swing. Sensing David’s contentment in the quiet, he leans over to press a kiss into the spot below his ear and then leans back to take a sip of his tea.

Letting the stillness surround them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [HolmesApothecary](https://holmesapothecary.tumblr.com/).


End file.
